The present invention relates to chewing gum compositions and methods of producing chewing gum. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a finely ground, powdered bulk sweetener in chewing gum.
Chewing gum compositions typically include gum base, a powdered bulk sweetener and flavor, as well as other optional ingredients such as softeners, colors, etc. Conventional powdered sugar, a typical powdered bulk sweetener used in chewing gum, has a particle size distribution such that about 99% passes through a U.S. Standard #100 sieve and about 25% passes through a U.S. Standard #325 sieve.
The perceived sweetness from chewing gum is a function of the gum's sweetener release rates and factors involved in sensory perception (including both physiological and psychological factors). For example, at low levels of sweetener, doubling the amount of sweetener in a composition may well produce a sensory perception of twice the sweetness of the original composition. However, at higher levels of sweetener, doubling the amount of sweetener may produce a negligible perceived difference, perhaps because the sensory mechanism is already near or at a maximum, or even an overloaded situation.
The rate of sweetener and flavor release during mastication is a function of a number of factors. Primarily, however, the release rate of an ingredient is a function of the ingredient's solubility and the amount of the ingredient remaining in the gum at the time of interest. Since the concentration of sweetener is highest initially, the sweetener release rate starts out at a peak level, and decreases with time. Improving the sweetness profile and lengthening this sweetness lasting has long been a goal of chewing gum producers. The use of higher levels of gum base (and comparable increases in flavor level) produces slight increases in flavor and sweetness lasting, but significant reductions in the initial sweetness level. Therefore, higher gum base concentrations have not typically been used to increase sweetness lasting.